


As Easy as A, C, F?

by Trixilee



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixilee/pseuds/Trixilee
Summary: Anna, with the help of her mentor, C-Rank adventurer Kristoff begins her life as an F-Rank Adventurer! But her curiosity is piqued by the mysterious A-Rank mage Elsa. Unfortunately for Elsa, her curiosity is not easily pushed away.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. A New Adventurer

“Anna-”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“It’s just your registration card. It’s not-”

Anna finally stopped dancing in place as she closed the space between them “Kristoff. I have been waiting to hold this card in my hands for years. Let me enjoy this”

Kristoff sighed, shaking his head “How about we take your enjoyment outside first then?”

It was then that Anna finally realized how many people were looking at her. Her cheeks burned as she held the card to her face.

A moment later however it was forgotten as the room chilled and the door opened. In walked one of the city’s few A rank adventurers. Elsa. There were rumors piled on top of rumors when it came to her. Some say she was royalty. Some say she was a foreigner on a self imposed exile. But no one knew for sure. The one who knew the most was probably the woman behind the counter or perhaps the guild master.

Anna’s eyes were stuck on the woman. Completely enclosed in clothes. Long sleeves hid what she imagined were slender arms. A hood hid a mask apparently. She was mysterious and Anna just had to know more.

Kristoff knew that look in her eyes and held her shoulder lightly but firm enough to catch her attention. “Anna. I know that look. You can’t just go up to an A rank.”

She pouted a little “Haven’t you worked with them before?”

He rolled his eyes at that. Anna was talking about last year. A dragon had decided to make the nearby mountains it’s roost and a collaboration of all C and above rank adventurers had to work together to fight it off. “Yeah. As little more than cannon fodder and SHE didn’t work with us. Went off and froze the dragon’s wing off. Left us to finish it off. She’s NOT the kind of person that gets along well with others.”

“Oh don’t be such a negative Nancy, Kristoff. Sure she’s a little cold- in more ways than one- but she could be a really nice girl! I’ll prove it!” She yanked her hand away and went up to the counter where Elsa was handing a job in.

“Thank you again Elsa.”The receptionist said, though her lips were a little tight and teeth chattering slightly. “I assume you want the usual subjugation quest?”

Elsa nodded before quirking her head as she felt someone pulling at her sleeve.  
“Hey! I’m Anna! Nice to meet you. I just wanted to say “Hello!” from a new adventurer to a veteran one.” Anna was nothing but smiles and warmth as she extended her hand.

Sadly for her that was the opposite of the woman next to her. “I see.” Her voice had a chill to match the aura around her.

Anna’s smile dropped as the tall woman simply turned away and left with the paper the receptionist was about to give her. She watched Elsa until the door closed behind her.

Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head “I told you. She’s… well, Elsa” He looked towards the door with a frown.

There was a sigh behind them “She’s been like that since I can remember.”

“Oh! Sonia! Can you tell me-”

“Let me stop you right there Anna. Even if I knew anything about her. Personal information is strictly confidential” Sonia said with a waggle of her finger. “Besides, I don’t know anything about her. She’s even got that creepy mask so I don’t know what she looks like.” She said with a little shiver. It seemed that it wasn’t just the cold that caused her reaction earlier.

“Come on Anna. Let’s grab a herb gathering quest and get started.” He said with a nod towards Sonia who went under the desk and grabbed a piece of paper. A well used and reused common quest.

“Here you are. An F rank herb collecting quest.” She said as she pushed the paper towards them “I just have to see your registration cards.” She said with a smile as they pushed them back towards her.

Anna looked back with a grin. She might have been downtrodden by Elsa’s reaction but she wasn’t going to let herself be put out by it completely. Nothing would ruin her excitement of taking her first Quest as an adventurer!

As they walked outside they were greeted by a large horse. “How many times have they told you that Sven should be tied up?” Anna asked with a smirk.

Kristoff rolled his eyes as he rubbed Sven’s neck “Probably about as many times as you’ve been told to keep that dog at home”

“Hey, now. Olaf is a free spirit. I can’t hold him up at home” She defended

“Well there you go. Sven is the same way” He defended as Sven lowered “But let’s get on up. It doesn’t have much of a time limit but we don’t want to be working on it in the dark”

~~~~

Kristoff should have realized that a quiet herb gathering quest was impossible. It’d started out well enough. She asked what herbs to collect. He kept her from collecting dangerous stuff.

But soon enough.

“What’s she like?”

Kristoff stopped and sighed. “Ugh… You’re not going to let this go, are you?” upon her grin and shake of her head he rolled his eyes. “Look. No one really knows much about her. But I know enough that I don’t like her”

“The dragon thing?”

“Of course the dragon thing! Dragons are just as dangerous on the ground as in the air. We just got lucky with it.” He could see curiosity on her face “Dragons are generally elemental based. They can breathe. Fire, ice, Poison and the like. We got lucky because it’s throat was damaged - and before you make assumptions. It looked like the damage was done by another dragon. Not ice.” He said, causing Anna to close her mouth. 

“Ah…”

He sighed at her expression. He hated seeing her down. “Look. I know you want to see the best in people but she’s just… not. She’s cold and uncaring. She doesn’t care and only does what she has to.”

Anna frowned before sighing “Yeah… I get it.” She mumbled as she half-heartedly pulled another herb


	2. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is on a job and has a flashback.

Elsa watched as the wolf that had jumped at her fell. It was child’s play to deal with the goblin’s and wolves that kept coming back. They were gluttons for punishment but they made for good practice. She’d made a good name for herself by bringing perfect hides back. Usually they’d have arrow holes, sword slices, magic burns. 

All she did was freeze the brain. They simply shut down. It was much more complex than simply putting a spike through them but the goodwill her hides had brought her was worth it.

Another jumped at her from behind, probably attempting to avenge the other one. “My cart is full” She said simply as she froze this one solid with a wave of her hand. She clenched her fist and it turned to snow. A pile of such fine pieces of ice that it quickly blew away. It might make good fertilizer wherever it melted.”

She grabbed the wolf and threw it over her shoulder. It was unfortunate that they didn’t know where this pack kept coming from. Perhaps it was for the best though. While yes the wolves were a problem, their meat was a source of food and their fur was good for the winter months. If they wiped them out they would lose both and they probably would attempt to do so.

As she threw the wolf onto her cart and made her way to the front, her mind went back to the girl from earlier. She was young. Perhaps sixteen to eighteen, which made her much, much younger than herself. Her request of a handshake was strange. Why would a handshake between the two of them matter? Rank was a silly thing. There were so many ways to attain a higher rank.

She pulled the reins and the rented horse began to pull the wolf filled cart.

There were ones like herself where their power alone was all that was needed to attain a higher rank. There were some who pushed their way through the ranks. Proving themselves again and again. They were among the few adventurers she had any care or respect for. Perhaps respect was a strong word but the only one she had at the time.

Then there were those with status and money who bought their standings. If there were anyone she would prefer to get rid of it was them. Unfortunately getting rid of them would only do more harm than good for her. At least none of them could buy their way into an S-Rank. The interview and background check for that was well known for just how brutal and intricate it was.

Sometimes she wished there were more interesting things to do while going back to town as her mind began to drift back to the last time some fool with an unearned rank thought so highly of themselves that they tried to pick a fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was simply handing in the report for a quest in the next town over from Arendelle that had requested that a mage investigate an overflow of magic from the north. It’d turned out to be nothing more than a broken cursed medallion.

“Ah! A fellow A-Rank. Zaph. Zaph Breigmann.” He put a hand out which Elsa promptly looked at before turning back to collect her pay.

Suddenly there was a hand between herself and her pay. “I don’t think you heard me. My name is Breigmann.” His smile was tense and patently fake.   
She of course had heard of his family. They’d sent a few requests for her to work for them. Each less respectful than the last until they finally had stopped asking. Apparently it was because they’d rather make one of their children an A-Rank instead of “owning” one.

She reached over his hand and again was stopped. This time by his grabbing of her hand. “Look, Bitch. You might have ignored my family but you’re not going to ignore me.”

The rest of the room went quiet. Thankfully he did too. But it wasn’t because he was waiting for a response. It was because she’d frozen him solid. A gentle push from the hand that’d turned to face him sent him sliding a foot to the side. “He’ll thaw soon. It’s a thin layer.” She said to the figuratively frozen receptionist as she collected her pay and turned around.

True to her word the layer of ice had been thin and as she approached the door his arms were free. The ice falling to the ground. His fist quickly went up, punching himself in the face far harder than was needed to break the ice. 

“Agh! H- How dare you! You bitch! How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am?! Who you’re messing with?!” He shouted as he held his now bleeding nose.

But Elsa was already out the door by the time he finished speaking.

“Agh! A gold to whoever helps me teach that bitch her place!” He shouted to the bar. Only a couple of people took him up on his offer. A young woman with a scar across her face and a large man with an equally large sword.

Elsa wasn’t surprised that he continued to chase her but she was annoyed. She wanted to study what was left of the medallion. She decided that dealing with them quickly would be the easiest. While getting rid of him would be a headache, the other two weren’t anyone she recognized.

She turned around as she arrived at the end of the alleyway and watched as they approached, cutting off her exit as far as they knew.

“Alright bi-” Was all Zeph got out before he fell to the ground.

Elsa blinked and watched as the girl knelt next to him, rifling through his pockets. “We’re not dumb enough to fight you” She called out as she pulled out a bag and looked through it “Ugh. Didn’t even have any golds. Probably was going to have his family pay later.

She stood up and looked at Elsa “No hard feelings if he thinks you knocked him out, right?” She asked with a cheeky grin. It was clear she didn’t care what Elsa’s answer was.

“I was busy anyway” She answered simply before walking forward and past the two. She could hear a light shiver escape them as she did.  
~~~~~~~~~~

She was pulled from her annoying memories as she approached Arendelle. It was time to hand in this bunch. Perhaps she should go back and experiment with that medallion again.


End file.
